


Mexico

by SLINJG



Category: janiel - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends, M/M, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLINJG/pseuds/SLINJG
Summary: The boys spend their anniversary in Mexico.Expansion of mini fic requested and originally posted on my tumblr blog, slightly-inappropriate-joeyg.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended for readers over the age of 18.
> 
>  
> 
> (This first chapter was originally posted as part of the collection of mini fic posted on tumblr)

“Good morning, sexy boy,” Daniel whispered, leaning over his sleeping boyfriend and kissing his forehead.  
Joey scrunched up his face and peeked up at Daniel through one squinted eye and puckered his lips, asking for a kiss.  
Daniel obliged, placing a firm kiss onto the waiting lips, and then sliding down next to Joey, and wrapping his arms around him.  
“Happy Anniversary, little boy!” Daniel said, squeezing Joey tight in a warm hug.  
Joey smiled a big happy smile, “Happy anniversary! Two years! I can’t believe it!”  
“I can,” Daniel replied, planting another kiss on the side of Joey’s head, “Two down, many more to go.”  
Joey’s phone buzzed and he rolled over to reach for it, but before he got it he felt a sharp, playful, smack on his ass.   
“Don’t you dare touch that phone, boy! No pokemon right now, I was about to tell you all the things I love about you! Gosh!” Daniel said, and Joey looked at his face with big eyes that said “I’m sorry,” but realized that Daniel was grinning at him.   
Joey settled back into the pillows, “Sorry, sorry, go ahead,” he said. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, he just felt so happy to be with this boy, in Mexico, and to be celebrating their second anniversary. He felt so damn lucky, and he told Daniel as much.

Daniel climbed on top of Joey, “I love you so much,” he said, placing a quick peck on Joey’s lips. “I love your face,” he said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, then continuing to kiss different places on his face as he listed off what he loved about him, his smile, his eyes, his big heart, his sense of humor, his nose, and even his ears. “Everything,” he finally said, returning his lips to meet Joey’s, and whispering against them, “I love everything about you.”  
Joey was torn between giggling and crying, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been to find this boy.  
Lost in thought, the next thing Joey realized was that now Daniel was moving down his body, kissing his neck, and making him squirm.  
“Mmmm,” Joey moaned, throwing his head to the side to give the other boy more access to his neck, shivers ran through his body as he gripped the sheets in both of his hands, giving his body over to his boyfriend.  
Daniel readily accepted, beginning to kiss down Joey’s bare chest, stopping when he came to a nipple, and seductively swirling his tongue around it, before giving it a gentle nip that made Joey jolt and gasp.  
“Calm, boy,” Daniel told him, running his palms up and down Joey’s ribs and chest, while he trailed sloppy kisses down the center of his belly. “I think, later, I want to tie you up and have my way with you…”   
All Joey could do in response was jerk his head in a rough nod, his teeth sunk in to his bottom lip, and his knuckles white from gripping the sheets, as he felt the Daniel slowly slip off his boxers, inch by inch, his lips ghosting kisses across his hip bones, and thighs. Joey was so turned on in anticipation and was nearly holding his breath, waiting for the other boy’s mouth to move to its final target.  
But, suddenly, he felt his underwear being slowly pulled back up, the kisses following suit and moving back towards his belly, then his chest, until Daniel’s face was even with his again.  
Joey pouted, feeling very unsatisfied, and looking at Daniel’s face. “Why?” He asked in a whiny voice.  
“We have a breakfast reservation. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you, later.” Daniel said, winking down at Joey and placing a quick peck on his lips. “Come on boy, time to get dressed!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Daniel pick up where they left off after breakfast.

Joey followed Daniel back into their hotel room, eager to pick up where they'd left off before breakfast. 

Turning around suddenly, Daniel backed Joey into the not yet fully closed door, placing his hands against the wood on either side of Joey's head and slamming the door shut, while pressing his body against the smaller boy's.  
Joey jumped in surprise, but didn't have much time to react before Daniel's lips enveloped his, kissing him intensely, not wasting a moment.  
Daniel pulled back, panting, and rested his head against Joey's. "I love you so fucking much, you irrestible boy. I want you so bad," he breathed the words, lower than his normal speaking voice, against Joey's ear.  
Shivers ran down Joey's spine, as the warm breath hit his neck and he bit his lip, nodding his head slightly.  
"Go get ready, boy," Daniel whispered huskily, grabbing his hand and gently yanking him away from the door, directing him towards the bathroom with a playful slap on the ass.  
Joey walked obediently toward the bathroom and while he did, Daniel admired the view walking away, feeling very lucky that the gorgeous boy was his, and incredibly eager to get down to business.

Daniel busied himself undressing and putting on a plush hotel robe, then he laid back on the bed, waiting anxiously for his boy to come out of the bathroom. Daniel imagined Joey walking out and sexily walking towards him, maybe getting straight on his knees and worshipping his cock, beautiful eyes looking up at him with his member buried in his mouth. He was rock hard just thinking about it.  
After what felt like hours, Joey finally emerged from the bathroom. But instead of seductively joining Daniel on the bed, he came out with his phone in his hand.  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Daniel! This is such a rare Pokémon!" Joey exclaimed, eyes glued to his phone so he didn't see the nasty look Daniel was leveling at him.  
Daniel slid off the bed and glided gracefully over to the distracted boy, and in an instant, had his wrist firmly grasped in one hand, and his chin in the other.  
He tilted Joey's head back, breaking his gaze from the phone and making him look into his eyes. "What did I tell you about playing Pokémon today, naughty boy?" He asked, his voice vaguely threatening, but mostly playful.  
"Oh...sowwy." Joey answered, eyes wide as he looked into the eyes of his boyfriend, his voice small and innocent, "No more, I promise."  
"Hmmm," Daniel said, slowly untying his robe, and removing the soft terry cloth belt, "I'm not so sure that I can trust you right now. Maybe you need to be tied up so that you'll behave." He winked playfully at his boyfriend, who was still giving him the wide eyed, innocent look.  
Joey pressed his lips together, stifling a small smile, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Oh, am I a bad boy?" He said, trying his hardest to keep the innocent look on his face.  
"Oh yes, a very bad boy," Daniel replied, taking the phone out of Joey's hand and tossing it onto one of the chairs that was near the foot of the bed, and then taking both of his hands in his and walking him backwards towards the bed.

It wasn't long before Daniel had Joey in the center of the bed, his hands bound above his head and attached to the woven headboard.  
"Don't struggle or anything," Daniel whispered seriously to Joey, nodding in the direction of the headboard, "I honestly don't know how strong that is..."  
Joey laughed, but nodded, about to roll his eyes before he was distracted by Daniel's fingertips trailing down the soft exposed flesh of his defenseless underarms. He wiggled against his restraints, feeling a combination of ticklish and tingly, but Daniel quickly pressed his palms firmly against his bare chest.  
"No wiggling, sweet boy, you need to lay perfectly still for me." Daniel told him, rubbing his palms slowly against his chest, then down his sides and back up, massaging his torso, while slowly kissing down his belly.  
Then, with no warning, he took the head of Joey's waiting cock in his mouth. Joey moaned, "Oh my God, that feels so good."  
"Mmhmm," Daniel said, mouth wrapped around the hard dick in front of him, as he slowly began bobbing back and forth, using his tongue to massage the underside of the shaft as he slid it all the way in and out of his mouth, letting it hit him in the back of the mouth, then opening up his throat to access that too. All the while, Joey was whimpering and mumbling absolute nonsense, his head thrown back in pleasure, as he tried his hardest to follow instructions and not writhe around.  
Then, as suddenly as it had begun, Daniel's mouth was gone, leaving Joey pouting, once again, at the loss. "More, please?" Joey asked.  
"Be patient, little boy, I'll make you feel good, I promise." Daniel replied, hooking his hands under the smaller boy's knees and pushing them towards his chest. 

...to be continued...


End file.
